We can make it up again
by burymeinc0lors
Summary: Más de un año después de la separación de la banda My Chemical Romance, ninguno de sus componentes ha vuelto a verse. Hasta ahora. (Frerard)
1. Preludio

**Preludio**

Aquella era la tercera vez que Frank escuchaba la canción. Finalmente, sin detenerla, se baja los cascos hasta dejarlos descansar sobre su cuello y se pasa ambas manos por el rostro, sintiéndose infinitamente cansado.

Los desconecta del portátil, se los quita y los coloca sobre éste una vez lo ha cerrado. Se levanta de la silla, haciéndola girar por la brusquedad del movimiento.

Vaga hasta la cocina y abre los armarios centrales, sacando un bote de pastillas del estante más alto, toma dos cápsulas y vuelve a dejarlo en su sitio. Traga ambas sin ninguna dificultad, llenando la primera jarra a su alcance de agua, una taza blanca en la que puede leerse en letras rosas "Cherry", aunque no se fija en ello, y la deja sobre el fregadero. Después sale al jardín por la puerta de la cocina, cerrando con el más cuidadoso silencio.

Se apoya en la misma puerta, ya cerrada, y permite que el frío aire de la mañana encharque sus pulmones. Aunque no por mucho tiempo. Busca la pitillera en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, coloca un cigarro entre sus labios y lo enciende con la ayuda de un mechero. Da una larga calada con los ojos cerrados, y luego los abre, mirando el cielo azul, nada acorde a su estado de ánimo.

Si tuviera que describirse con un color, utilizaría el gris.

Disfruta del silencio ahora que los niños siguen dormidos. No es que le molesten, ellos no tienen la culpa de sus persistentes dolores de cabeza, pero a veces no puede evitar agradecer los escasos ratos de paz que encuentra al día.

Camina por el pequeño jardín trasero, sumido en sus pensamientos. Eso es lo malo del silencio, sabe despertar cosas que parecían dormidas.

La letra de la canción no deja de repetirse en su cabeza. En ocasiones se siente un adolescente estúpido que no ha madurado nada. Pero, a pesar de que dentro de él nada sea diferente, la vida no se ha detenido.

Alza la vista para encontrarse con los columpios que él mismo montó para las niñas. Sonríe levemente y se frota los ojos con la mano libre.

Su vida ha cambiado tanto. Cada vez más. Sabe que no es lo que él había querido que fuera, pero eso no significa que no sea feliz, al menos, la mayor parte del tiempo.

Tiene una mujer encantadora, adora a sus hijos y se dedica a lo que siempre soñó: la música.

Pero cargar con un saco de sueños vacíos no es siempre tarea fácil. Aquello que perdemos siempre pesa más, lo que no conseguimos, lo que apenas pudimos saborear...

Le sabe la boca a olvido, a dolor, a heridas que se abren con palabras. Pero el tabaco parece disimularlo bastante bien.

-¿Papá?

Se gira de golpe, sobresaltándose al escuchar aquella voz.

-¡Lily! ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? -Tira la colilla al suelo, pisándola para apagarla, y se acerca rápidamente a la niña, que está sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta de acceso a la cocina con una mano y frotándose los ojos con la otra, adormecida; la toma en brazos.

-Tuve una pesadilla. -Le explica, antes de que un bostezo se haga con su pequeño rostro.

-¿Otra vez? -Resopla y besa su mejilla- Vamos, te prepararé el desayuno. -Al entrar con Lily en brazos, encuentra a su mujer en la cocina.- Jamia.

-¡Mamá! Volví a tener una pesadilla...

-Buenos días. -Ellas sonríe y le da un pico a Frank, cogiendo de sus brazos a la pequeña- Olvídalo, cielo, sólo ha sido un sueño. Frank, he puesto el café, ve haciéndole las tostadas a Lily. Bueno, haz más, creo que he oído a Cherry levantarse al pasar.

-Está bien. -Saca la leche y la mantequilla del frigorífico y el pan del armario, y empieza a hacer el desayuno. Escucha a las chicas hablar de fondo, pero su mente vuelve a estar muy lejos, no está en el jardín, ni en los columpios, sino en el escritorio. Abre el ordenador y vuelve a reproducir la canción. Y deja que un anhelo oculto le llene los pulmones de vida...

-¡Papá!

- ¡Frank!

-¿¡Qué!? -Se gira para mirarlas y ve a Lily riendo sobre la mesa.

-¡Estás derramando la leche! -Le recrimina Jamia. Mira de nuevo hacia la encimera y ve el vaso rebosado sobre ésta.- ¿En qué estás pensando, cielo? -Le pregunta, sonriendo confusa.

-En nada. -Sonríe también y toma un trapo para recoger el estropicio.

-Papá está pensando en su vídeo. -Dice la niña, volviendo a sentarse bien en la silla.

-Oh, es cierto, ¿has mirado las reproducciones esta mañana?

-56.000, más o menos. -Responde, tratando de ocultar que en el fondo está bastante orgulloso de la cifra. Pero rápidamente le viene otra cosa a la cabeza.

-¡Eso es genial!

-¡Son más que gente en el mundo! -Grita Lily, haciéndole reír por primera vez, mientras le pone delante el vaso de leche.

-Gritas mucho, Lily. -Cherry aparece en la puerta de la cocina, enfurruñada. Casi siempre se despierta de mal humor, pero para Frank no es algo malo, sino divertido.

Va hasta ella y la toma en brazos igual que hizo antes con su hermana.

-Mira que eres quejica... -Le hace cosquillas haciéndola reír, mientras Jamia le dice que pare antes de que rompa algo.

En el escritorio, en la habitación, en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, su móvil vibra, repitiendo que ha recibido un nuevo mensaje.


	2. 1

**1**

"Deberíamos vernos", eso es todo lo que dice, y, sin embargo, es más que suficiente.

¿Y ahora qué?

Su primer impulso es borrar el mensaje, pero no lo hace. El corazón se le va a salir del pecho y, en ese momento, se detesta. No es que no supiera que se sentiría así, estaba preparado para ello, lo sufría a diario, lo había sufrido esa mañana. Para lo que no estaba preparado era para recibir aquello. Mucho menos, para verle.

Se pasa una mano por el pelo, aún mojado de la ducha, apartándolo, y se muerde el labio. Sale del buzón de mensajes del móvil y lo guarda en su bolsillo. Se le acaba de caer el mundo encima.

Está acostumbrado a su rutina, a ese letargo que ha estado envolviéndolo cuando está solo, a altas horas de la madrugada, en sus mañanas de insomnio, cuando escribe para desahogarse. Es en esos momentos cuando deja que el dolor le roa las heridas y el alma. Cuando nadie puede verle. Cuando no puede más.

Pero esto es distinto. Esto le descoloca. Lleva más de un año (en realidad, más de siete), sabiendo llevar semejante hecho. Sabiendo controlar la situación. Pero no, esto no. Tiene que pensar muy bien qué va a hacer.

Le conoce lo suficiente como para saber que, si no le responde, herirá terriblemente su orgullo y probablemente tendrá que suplicarle él, cuando no le quede otra; si es que alguna vez accede a que se vean en caso de que, efectivamente, ignore su mensaje. Sólo imaginarle haciendo el esfuerzo de ponerse en contacto con él ya le hace sonreír.

Aparta esa idea de su mente. Si le dice que no puede, va a ser obvio que es porque no se siente capaz, y eso hará que se crea muy por encima y su orgullo se infle igualmente. Pero no, los días en los que le tenía en tan alta estima quedaron ya muy atrás.

-¿Frank? Nos vamos ya, no te olvides de traer pan. -Las palabras de Jamia interfieren en sus pensamientos.

-¡No! -Responde rápidamente, y escucha la puerta cerrarse. Vuelve a estar a solo. Ella se ha llevado a los niños al parque. A veces siente que tiene una especie de radar capaz de detectar sus peores días.

Porque lo sabe. No hace falta que él se lo diga. Jamia ha sido siempre su mejor amiga, desde el instituto. Lo ha vivido todo con él.

No ha intentado nunca ocultárselo, a ella no parece molestarle, no mucho. Trata no contagiarla de su tristeza, hacerla feliz también le ayuda. Él la quiere. Daría la vida por ella y por los niños.

Pero no puede evitarlo. Seguramente esa es la razón de que ambos no hablen acerca del tema. Frank jamás le habría pedido que fuera capaz de soportarlo, pero ella parece entenderlo. O quizá, simplemente, ignorarlo. Se deja caer en la cama un momento, cogiendo aire despacio. Tiene tiempo de sobra para hacer la compra, irá en coche.

El teléfono parece arder en su bolsillo. El tiempo corre y tiene que actuar. Intenta poner de nuevo en orden sus pensamientos.

Ahora que empieza a calmarse se da cuenta de que no puede escabullirse. Iba a suceder tarde o temprano, de una forma u otra, y ha estado preparándose para ello. Debe demostrarse a sí mismo que lo ha superado.

Es por esto que, cuando toma el móvil y abre la mensajería, escribe:

"¿Hora y sitio?"

Aún así, no es capaz de respirar tranquilo una vez que se ha enviado.

Para aplacar sus nervios, se levanta y va a por las llaves del coche. Pone rumbo hacia el garaje y sube al coche, arrancando.

Si le hubiera escrito antes, el dolor le habría cegado y simplemente no habría respondido. ¿Por qué sabía manejarle de esa forma?

Resopla al mismo tiempo que enciende la radio y busca su emisora favorita.

En el asiento del copiloto, junto a su cartera, el móvil vibra de nuevo.

Lo mira de reojo e intenta centrarse en la carretera. Genial, si tiene un accidente hoy, al menos podrá echárselo en cara. Si sobrevive.

En el siguiente paso de cebra coge el teléfono, aparentando una tranquilidad que no siente, y lee el mensaje.

"¿Hoy?"

Rueda los ojos y vuelve a dejarlo para volver a poner en marcha el vehículo. Cree que puede jugar con él. Se ha molestado en escribir eso, conociendo previamente la respuesta.

Frank espera a llegar al supermercado y bajar del coche para contestar.

"Imposible. ¿Qué tal el domingo?"

Antes de que le de tiempo a guardarlo, lee de nuevo su nombre en la pantalla.

"El domingo me viene perfecto. ¿El viejo Cine Olson?"

Esta vez, no puede evitar fruncir el ceño. Le dan ganas de llamarle y pedirle que hable claro y deje de hacerle perder el tiempo, pero no. Si está buscando acabar con su paciencia, hará un esfuerzo.

El Cine Olson cerró hace años. Se encontraba en uno de los barrios periféricos de Nueva Jersey, donde ambos fueron juntos hace muchos años.

"A las 8pm."

"No llegues tarde."

El domingo. Eso le da un margen de casi tres días para echarse atrás. Tres días...

Tres días que no fueron suficiente. Delante del espejo de la habitación que comparte con Jamia, a las ocho menos cuarto, mira su reflejo inseguro.

Apenas quedan dos semanas para que su nuevo disco salga a la venta, por lo que han sido tres días en los que ha estado demasiado ocupado como para meditar si asistir al encuentro o no.

No se ha arreglado más de lo normal. O eso intenta fingir. Se pone bien la camiseta por encima de los vaqueros rotos, y finalmente se coloca la camisa de cuadros abierta sobre ella. Toma aire, rodando los ojos. La situación empieza a desesperarle, mejor que pase cuanto antes.

No es más que eso. Dos viejos amigos que vuelven a verse un día, por compromiso, porque es una pena perder totalmente el contacto. No deja de repetirse esas palabras a sí mismo.

-Frank, vas a llegar tarde.

¿Entonces por qué no se lo ha dicho a Jamia?

-Ya voy. -Coge el móvil, la cartera y las llaves.

-Los chicos se enfadarán contigo. Tenéis que celebrar que hayáis empezado tan bien.

¿Por qué le ha mentido? ¿Por qué le ha dicho que va con su nueva banda? Un familiar sentimiento de culpabilidad aflora en su mente.

-Claro. -Le sonríe cuando la encuentra en la cocina, y le da un beso antes de irse.

-Dame un toque si tardarás en volver. Te quiero.

-Está bien. -Se asoma al salón. Los tres niños están absortos con Toy Story 3, así que, para no soliviantarlos, no dice nada.- Te quiero. -Le responde finalmente, y cierra la puerta detrás de él.

Le dan ganas de inventarse cualquier excusa para no ir, pero no se le ocurre nada, y también tendría que poner una excusa en casa para explicar por qué no ha ido.

Se monta en el coche, resignado, y arranca. Trata de no pensar en nada hasta que llega al cine donde se habían citado. La calle está desierta. Había imaginado que le había propuesto ese lugar por el hecho de que no se les viera en público.

Aparca en la misma calle y baja del vehículo. Mete las manos en los bolsillos después de comprobar el reloj. Las ocho y cinco. Ni rastro de Gerard. Resopla apoyándose en su propio coche.

Apenas un par de minutos después (que le resultan eternos), un taxi dobla la esquina de la calle y se detiene a varios metros. Una mata de cabello naranja revuelto aparece en cuanto se abre la puerta trasera, y el corazón le da un vuelco.

Lleva una camiseta burdeos de manga corta y unos vaqueros básicos de color claro, y aquellas converse blancas que parece no quitarse nunca.

Mira alrededor mientras el taxi se aleja, sin encontrarle al principio. Se quita las gafas de sol al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa ilumina su pálido rostro, y Frank asume que está perdido.

Se da cuenta de que está sonriendo, y de que seguramente lleve un rato haciéndolo, así que se esfuerza en no hacerlo. Se aparta del coche esperando que Gerard llegue hasta él.

-Hey. -Dice, cuando está lo suficientemente cerca como para oírle.

-¿Es así como me saludas ahora?

Antes de que le de tiempo a objetar nada, se ve atrapado bajo sus brazos. Cierra los ojos y le abraza de vuelta. Su pelo le hace cosquillas en la cara. No puede creer que siga usando el mismo champú después de tanto tiempo.

Sacude la cabeza levemente, sabiendo que el abrazo está durando demasiado si le ha dado tiempo a llegar a esa conclusión, y le aparta con suavidad.

-¿Cómo estás?

No sabe qué es peor.

-Bien. -Le responde, encogiéndose levemente de hombros, aún con aquella sonrisa.- ¿Y tú?

-Igual. -Vuelve a meter las manos en los bolsillos.

-Oh, Frank. -Abre los ojos sorprendido ante el cambio de tono de su voz- No actúes como si no nos conociéramos.

-No lo hago. -Enarca una ceja- ¿Por qué has venido en taxi?

-Supuse que vendrías en coche y así podríamos ir juntos.

-¿Ir juntos? ¿A dónde?

-¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí toda la tarde? Puedo conducir yo, si quieres.

-¿Y qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera venido en coche? -Le mira aún tratando de adivinar sus intenciones.

-Que lo habrías estropeado todo. -Vuelve a sonreír, cruzándose de brazos y apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en la pierna izquierda.

Frank rueda los ojos y se gira, abriendo el coche.

-Ese pelo es horrible. -dice, mientras sube al asiento del conductor.

-¡¿Qué?! -Le escucha horrorizarse mientras da la vuelta para sentarse donde el copiloto, y se pasa la lengua por el labio inferior, sonriendo- Claro que no lo es. -Mira cómo se atusa los hondas que no sabe si son flequillo o el propio peinado, frunciendo el ceño- ¿De verdad no te gusta?

Arranca el coche sin pisar el acelerador.

-Es el color, pareces una señal de tráfico.

-A mí me gusta. -Baja el espejo para verse, y luego le fulmina con la mirada.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-No me importa. Lejos.

Aferra el volante con un poco más de fuerza de lo habitual y se gira hacia Gerard, quien ha vuelto a poner el espejo en su sitio. Joder, seguía tan guapo como siempre.

-Hablo en serio. -Continúa hablando éste, malinterpretando su silencio.- ¿No te apetece conducir? Podemos ir a aquel pueblo que había...

-Está bien. -Le corta. Conoce el camino, sabe de lo que está hablando. Pone en marcha el coche. Ni siquiera era un pueblo. Era un conjunto de casas alejadas de Jersey que tenían una cafetería, un par de ultramarinos y poco más, junto a un bosque.

Solían verse allí hasta hacía algunos años.

-¿La casa sigue vacía? -Pregunta finalmente, incapaz de aguantar la curiosidad.

-Claro, ¿pensaste que la vendería?

Tarda un par de segundos en contestar. Puede sentir la mirada de Gerard sobre él.

-Pues sí. No pensaba que fuéramos a volver.

-¿Hablas en serio?

Esta vez sí le mira. Hay dolor en su voz, casi decepción, y no es capaz de sostenerle la mirada.

-¿No quieres volver allí?

-Pensaba que tú no querías volver.

Gerard resopla, apoyando la espalda en el asiento.

-¿Vamos a volver al mismo tema? Lo de la banda no tenía nada que ver contigo. No estaba tratando de deshacerme de ti, Frank.

Y aunque lo esté negando, sus palabras le duelen como el primer día. No se molesta en responder.

-Frank...

-Estoy conduciendo.

-No me crees.

-¿Si lo de My Chemical Romance no tenía nada que ver conmigo por qué no nos hemos visto hasta ahora? -Le lanza una rápida mirada antes de volver a fijar la vista en la carretera.

-¡Porque estabas enfadado! Y veo que sigues enfadado.

-Año y medio, Gerard.

-Lo sé.

Se hace un espeso silencio entre ambos. De todas las cosas que podían pasar, que volviera a salir el tema era una de las que Frank había pretendido evitar.

Le mira de reojo. Ha vuelto a ponerse las gafas y mira hacia por la ventanilla, con los brazos cruzados. Sus ojos se pierden siguiendo las líneas de su cuello y su mandíbula unos segundos y suspira, apartando la mirada.

-¿Por qué ahora? -Reúne las fuerzas para preguntar aquello, mientras tiene que conducir y no mirarle a él.

-¿Por qué ahora? -Repite, sin saber a qué se refiere.

-¿Por qué has querido que nos veamos ahora?

-Tu nombre está en todos lados. -Le escucha reconocer, finalmente- Es más difícil así.

Siente como si el corazón se le descolgara. "Lo sé," quiere decirle, pero no se siente capaz.

-Esta calle. -Dice Gerard, como si no se acordara perfectamente.- Vine hace algunos días y limpié un poco. También traje algo de comida. Casi todo estaba caducado.

-No quedaba café. -Recuerda haberlo dejado en una nota en el frigorífico. Por momentos se siente peor.

-Lo leí.

Aparca el coche en una de las casi vacías calles de la urbanización, junto a la casa, pero ninguno de los dos se baja del coche. Por un instante, el miedo les retiene.

-Lo siento. -Gerard vuelve a romper el silencio.

-No lo sientes. Te encanta tu nueva música y tus nuevos fans y tu nueva vida.

-No lo sabes. No te has molestado en preguntarme.

Frank ríe con algo de amargura.

-Se ve a la legua.

-Tú también pareces feliz.

-Tampoco me has preguntado.

Sus miradas se encuentran y Frank abre la puerta para bajar del coche.


End file.
